B
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis Black and Cheren continue their battle. Cheren voices that his ideals came from his lack of strength. Seeing his friend has been tainted by Team Plasma's words, Black goes to finish the battle off, to show what real strength is about. Chapter Plot ﻿The MC attempts to stop Black and Cheren from battling each other, for the final battle does not start until 30 minutes. Drayden appears, and takes the microphone, announcing that if neither side has objections, they can let the battle continue. Black and Cheren comply, so Drayden announces the final battle has started. Black promises to teach Cheren the true value of strength, to which Cheren replies he will teach him that meaning: to understand a Pokémon's strength, defense, speed and abilities, as well as the enemy, to make right calls and decisions. Cheren states that all needs strength, to which Black denies. Suddenly, Bo flinches, surprising Black, as the MC announces that Gigalith has more health, despite Bo hitting it with repeated attacks. Black realizes that strategy could be the same one that Iris used against hoim in the semi-finals. Drayden remarks he does not expect any less: while Bo attacked Gigalith with Hammer Arm and Brick Break, Gigalith simply used Bulldoze with each step to inflict damage, in a manner that is more effective without Black even realizing this. Black wonders if this is Cheren he always knew, who has hidden his strength. Cheren states that ability and technique are the things that matter, which are the true natures of strength. Grey is amazed by Cheren, seeing how cold he is in battle towards his childhood friend. The Hood Man visits him, saking if the cold heart is the key to draw strength out. White sees Sally alerted, and notices Grey and the Hood Man talking to each other. She wonders what is the connection towards do, and goes to find out. Grey shows that Cheren is proof that his theory is standing. The Hood Man states he is not trying to disprove, but there are other factors to consider in. He explains he snuck into the tournament to see many different trainers, who had different Pokémon and techniques to draw their strength out. Marlon was in harmony in nature, while Iris believed in her knowledge of Dragon-type Pokémon. The Hood Man remarks that Grey, using Cheren, is yet another key to draw out the strength from his cold heart. White is in shock to hear that Grey is manipulating with Cheren. Suddenly, an ice chain binds White around her throat. Grey is annoyed that she has been eavesdropping, and has Cryogonal tighten the chain. Grey mutters to her Sally not to do anything, as White should remain silent. White remarks she has to report this to Black about these two villains. Gigalith fires Power Gem, scoring a direct hit on Bo. While Bo is knocked down, it still has not fainted yet. Black remarks Power Gem is a move that absorbs solar energy and merges it with the crystals on Gigalith's back. Cheren asks Black does he still count on the gimmick. Black is angry that Cheren called his Pokédex a gimmick, as he also had one. Cheren comments he does not need one, and there shouldn't even be one, for it is a sole thing that traps Pokémon into Poké Balls. Black is nervous, as Cheren's words sound very much like N's. Grey removes his vizor, revealing to be Zinzolin, who applauds Cheren for adopting the ideals of Team Plasma. White is in shock, while Looker, who is observing them, has Croagunk prepare a tape to capture the Plasma Sage. Croagunk does so, wrapping Zinzolin around with the tape, who has Cryogonal fire Ice Beam. The attack is fired, which catches Black's attention for a bit. White comes to the rail, and shouts out to Black that Team Plasma is here, and they did something to Cheren. Black is surprised, and witnesses as White gets teleported away. Drayden calls his secretary, who informs him that Zinzolin had his Cryogonal attack, but has been subdued. Drayden calms the audience down, as the culprit has been captured. Black tells Drayden that the Hood Man has captured White. Drayden is aware of that, and has sealed the gates to prevent his escape. Thus, Drayden has the fight stopped until White is saved. Cheren mutters he doesn't like this decision, and wants to continue the match, no matter what: he sends Unfezant out, who takes Black to the top of the stadium, surprising everyone. At the top, Cheren orders Black to send Bo out to continue the match. Black, however, promises he will open Cheren's eyes, for Team Plasma is manipulating with him. Cheren states that Black is wrong, as he is acting out of his own accord, and sends Gigalith out. Cheren reminds after the battle at the Cold Storage, Cheren felt something at his heart. He remarks he has heard of Team Plasma before, and even heard their speeches. He witnessed the trainers releasing their Pokémon, which made him wonder what were their intentions, and if they were connected to their king. He returned to the Cold Storage, where Zinzolin was expecting him. Cheren was uncertain why would he stay around, while Zinzolin remarked that Cheren was a bit more sensitive than Black, and wanted to know the reason behind their actions. Seeing Cheren was a logical person that wanted to know the Truth, Zinzolin went to tell him the purpose of their mission. Black calls Cheren an idiot, as Team Plasma cannot be trusted. Cheren is disappointed, and reminds Black that he did whatever he wanted, ever since he was a child, always staring ahead with nothing else to bother him. Cheren mutters that he is not like Black, but he always had a side that made him want to do wild things. He explains that Zinzolin took him to N, who was befriending Zekrom. Cheren noticed there was a lot of strength in N, and that strength became his deepest desire. Cheren points his finger at Black, telling it was he who is weak, because his Musharna has abandoned him. Black lowers his head, seeing that this is what Cheren is really feeling. As the battle continues, Black reminds Cheren that he was the one that always scolded Black, and thanks him for that. He reminds it was in Striaton City when Cheren scolded him for his selfishness, and thanks him for that, since he couldn't made it this far without that. With everything on the line, Black challenges Cheren's strength and Truth. Cheren yells at him to shut up, and has Gigalith use Power Gem. However, Gigalith cannot do so, so Cheren reminds it needs sunlight for the attack to work. However, a pink mist blocks the sun. Amanita, Juniper and Fennel observe the pink cloud, which Fennel identifies as Dream Mist. Cheren swaps Gigalith with Unfezant, while Black calls Bo and sends Brav out. Both sides use Sky Attack, and bash into each other. At the rooftop, the MC, on Druddigon, observes what happened, and sees Unfezant has been knocked out, and the trainers are fast asleep. Black and Cheren, in their dream they share together, reminiscence about announcing their dreams when they were five years old. Black wrote in his notebook that he wanted to win the Pokémon League. Cheren wrote something, and the two boys laughed. Black wakes up, and sees Cheren also dreamt of it. He takes the notebook, and shows that Cheren wrote that his dream was to support Black's dream. Black states no matter if Cheren changes, there is one Truth about him: he will always be Black's friend. Suddenly, someone pats Black's head; Black turns his head around, and is pleased to see Musha having returned, who even evolved into Musharna. Black's face turns grim, while the Light Stone starts to react. He reminds Team Plasma has kidnapped White, and used Cheren for their own goals. Black becomes really angry, as Reshiram unseals itself from the Light Stone, which makes Zinzolin gasp. Debuts Pokémon *Musharna (Black's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters